


Where the Sky Falls Beneath the Waves

by jesterlavorre



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, MerMay, Slow Burn, Wings AU, both in one! i'm greedy, i guess?, mermaid au, nezushi centric but the safu/ann is definitely there and a part of it!, not sure my summary is any good tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlavorre/pseuds/jesterlavorre
Summary: Shion is an avian, son of Queen Karan. The Sky and the Ocean are to be bound with a marriage between the prince of the sky and the princess of merfolk, Safu. However, Safu's heart is already somewhere else, and another of the sea's children has caught Shion's eye.





	Where the Sky Falls Beneath the Waves

Wind whips past Shion’s face as he plummets towards the great expanse below him. He only has a precious few minutes before the royal guards will send for him, and he wants to feel free and feel the air. Just before a nasty impact, Shion unfurls his dazzling white wings, reflecting the sun off of cloud-white feathers as he swoops low over the waters. Shion can taste salt on his lips as the ocean waves rise to meet him. He doesn’t know when he’ll get to do this again. He stares at the dark surface of the water, imagining what life beneath it is like. What it will be like, for him.

Shion’s thoughts are interrupted by the sound of trumpets. He pushes off the water, flapping his wings and catching air. Shion ascends back towards the clouds, towards the melodic trumpets beckoning him home. He rises higher, breaking through the clouds, and Shion sees home. A sparkling beacon of light, the palace of the avians. Shion slows as he approaches the magnificent gates. Two guards stand at attention, framing the polished white stone stairs that Shion ascends. Neither turn to glance at the sky prince’s return. Shion only makes it a few steps inside the palace before he hears his name called. 

“Shion! Oh Shion I was worried you weren’t going to make it back in time!” Karan, queen of the air, stands at the edge of the grand balcony that overlooks the entrance hall. Karan rushes down the stairs towards Shion, she rarely ever flies inside, and wraps her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. 

“Hello, Karan,” Shion replies, returning the embrace. Karan leans back, looking Shion up and down. She adjusts the white and gold crown that topped her chestnut hair and beckons for a nearby maid to bring Shion’s crown, gold and sky blue. Karan places the crown on Shion’s stark white hair, smiling as she steps back. 

“Are you ready?” Karan asks. Shion nods, grateful that his mom had objected to the maid’s strong desire to dress Shion in ridiculous and preening attire. He knows that the first meeting with the Princess of the Sea is important, and that’s all the more reason Shion wants to look like himself, not like some foreign prince who cares about wearing so much gold he can’t even fly. 

Shion’s stomach churns slightly as two guards bring out a small potion bottle on a velvet pillow. Karan accepts the vial, placing it carefully in one of the pockets on her royal coat. She gives a few orders, readying the guards to accompany Shion to the water’s edge, where he will take the potion and dive under the waves. How will it feel to lose his wings? Shion was putting off thinking about it, but there’s very little time for pondering left. Shion watches as one by one, the guards leap into the air, unfurling brilliant white wings. Two guards step up behind him, waiting for Shion to follow suit so they can bring up the rear. Karan stands next to Shion, and takes his hand.

Before he can second-guess himself anymore, Shion takes a deep breath and falls from the clouds, his wings snapping open and catching the air. Quickly, the queen and the final two guards follow, and the royal procession of avians marches across the sky. Shion and his winged entourage land on soft sand, soaked by the waves. Waiting, a couple dozen feet out under the water, Shion could barely see the forms of the sea people. The water is dark, and Shion feels his feathers shift at the idea of breathing it in, of seeing through it, of going down, down into the water with no escape. 

“Shion,” Karan says, extending a hand towards Shion. He glances down towards it and sees the small vial, with liquid darker than the sea in front of him. The potion that will steal away his wings and his air. Shion grabs the vial and downs it before he can second guess himself. Karan smiles at him, a sadness in her eyes. “Goodbye, Shion. I’ll see you again soon.” She gives him a final hug before ushering him into the water. He tells her goodbye and then begins to walk.


End file.
